


Post Production

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the movies leads to much more fun at home.<br/>Originally posted in 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Production

Title: Post Production  
Author: Carol (nverland)  
Rating: NC17/Mature   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Beta: The wonderful namarie, who gently prods me and gives me the best inspiration.

 

Orlando sat in the darkened theater, watching the movie for the umpteenth time, popcorn in his lap and drink in had. He watched Viggo moving on screen and recited every line in his head. Sighing heavily, he took a sip from the paper cup, and thought about how much he missed Viggo. Who was on the other side of the world planning another film that would keep them apart for who knew how long.

He didn't pay much attention to the person who sat down in the seat next to him. The theater was mostly empty, but maybe the guy just liked the view from the top row better. Orlando didn't bother to look at the man, for he could tell it was a man just from the scent of aftershave and smoke that clung to him. Never acknowledged him when the man cleared his throat, and only moved away a bit when the guys' leg brushed against his. After all, it was an accident when the man shifted in his seat. He did notice, however, when the man stuck his hand into Orlando's popcorn. 

Turning to glare at this person, a biting comment about to leave his lips, Orlando stopped mid rant and stared. Sitting there, grinning from ear to ear, sat Viggo. Squeaking, Orlando threw his arms around the other man's neck and pressed his lips against the broad grin. Viggo tilted his head, taking control of Orlando and the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"What are you doing here? How'd you even find me?" Orlando prattled.

"Got done with negotiations last night, flew home to surprise you, and when you weren't there, I looked to see what was playing at the local theaters. I didn't know they were still even showing this in the cheap seats. It's ancient."

"Well, I'm just glad you're back. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea. And since we both know how this comes out, what say we head home and get reacquainted?" Viggo asked just before plundering the younger mans mouth again. 

Separating, Orlando grabbed Viggo's hand and dragged him from the seat. They let go before stepping out of the darkened theater, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. 

The drive home seemed to take forever, especially as they both had to take their own vehicles. But once inside the house, they came together with an explosion of pent up longing and desire. Grasping at each other, mouths tangling, hands attempting to remove clothing and reach bare flesh, they worked their way through the dimly lit house towards the bedroom.

Finally reaching the bed, they tumbled to the soft quilts, hands still roaming across exposed skin, mouths searching for and finding every small spot that they knew would cause the other to moan and writhe. Finally, Viggo pulled back and gazed down at his chocolate eyed lover. Leaning down for a much more gentle kiss, he slipped lower nipping, sucking, licking across Orlando's face, down his neck, and to a pebbled nipple, sucking the peaked nub into his hot, moist mouth. Viggo tugged at the pointed flesh with his teeth, then lapped across to soothe any pain he had caused. Orlando arched up, pressing into Viggo, moaning at the wonderful sensations that were coursing through his blood. Viggo grinned at the reactions he was getting and licked his way across Orlando's chest to nip and suck at the other neglected nub.

Moving lower, down across Orlando's flat stomach, kissing and caressing the smooth skin as he went, Viggo came to the top of Orlando's jeans. Licking along the edge of the tight denim, he popped the button and slid down the zipper, relieving some of the pressure on Orlando's trapped and swollen cock. Orlando sighed at the freedom, and lifted his hips to allow Viggo to remove the restricting clothing. Viggo pulled the jeans and Orlando's boxers with them, off the slim hips, watching as the dripping erection bobbed free. Viggo licked his lips, already tasting the salty essence before his mouth ever touched the weeping head. 

Lowering his mouth to continue the exploration, Viggo lapped across Orlando's abdomen, moving to the insides of his splayed thighs, nipping at the tender skin, before sliding his tongue up across the crinkly sacks and sucking first one then the other delicate egg into his mouth. It was almost more than Orlando could bear and he had to struggle to keep from coming. Viggo was having the same problem himself, it had been months and the sounds coming from Orlando combined with his scent and taste, were driving him wild. Taking a steadying breath, Viggo ran his tongue up the throbbing member until he reached the head, running his tongue round and round, lapping up the fluid that was now dripping onto Orlando's stomach. Sliding his lips over the weeping head, Viggo sucked Orlando down his throat, running his tongue against the pulsing vein, swallowing him as deeply as he could. Orlando arched up into the hot cavern, babbling and begging for more.

Viggo worked the rigid length, giving Orlando everything he had, until finally the younger man erupted, sending thick jets of salty fluid down Viggo's throat. Swallowing the treasured nectar, Viggo continued suckling at the softening shaft, licking Orlando clean and letting the limp flesh slip from his swollen lips.

Moving up the relaxed body, Viggo rolled to his back, removing his own overly tight pants, before leaning into Orlando's side, pressing his own needy erection against his still-quivering thigh. Orlando turned to face his lover, grasping the rock hard shaft firmly.

"Baby, you might not want to do that. It's liable to go off in your hand," Viggo groaned.

"Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? Other things this has to be good for," Orlando smirked, pushing Viggo over onto his back, leaning down to lick a broad stripe across his collarbones. 

Viggo whimpered, reaching to pull Orlando closer, his body burning with need. Orlando spread his assault of Viggo's chest down to nuzzle through the soft blond curls of his chest, teasing at the stiff nipples, and working lower. But before he could reach his destination of the purpled leaking shaft between Viggo's thighs, he was pulled back up for a soul-searing kiss.

Pulling back to gaze into Orlando's eyes, Viggo rumbled, "Baby, I think that might not be what you really want, is it? Wouldn't you rather have me buried inside you?"

Orlando quivered at the mention of Viggo joining with him. It had been so long, and just the thought had Orlando's cock ready to play again. Orlando whimpered as he ground his reawakened cock into Viggo's equally hard erection. Viggo pulled him back down, sucking his swollen lower lip between his teeth before kissing him senseless again. Releasing the crushing grip he had on Orlando, Viggo reached into the nightstand for the lube. Rolling them both over to lay between Orlando’s splayed thighs, Viggo coated his fingers with the viscous fluid. Lowering his hand between Orlando's nether cheeks, he teased at the furled opening before pressing one finger into the tight hole. Slowly working his finger in and out, he watched the expressions on his young lover's face, marveling at the love and lust mingled there. Adding another finger, he scissored them, gently stretching and coating the tight channel, adding a third finger, glancing across the little bundle of nerves that sent Orlando soaring. Pulling his fingers from the clenching hole, Viggo slathered his overheated shaft and leaned back between Orlando's legs. Lifting said legs to rest around his waist, Viggo leaned forward, kissing Orlando deeply while he buried himself just as deeply into Orlando's burning channel. Breaking the kiss and leaning up onto his elbows, Viggo began a steady rocking rhythm, watching Orlando come unraveled. But as much as Viggo wanted to take this slow, it had been too long, and he was too worked up. Soon he was pounding into Orlando, both of them groaning, Orlando rising to meet each brutal stroke. Reaching between them to grasp Orlando's cock, Viggo stroked firmly, needing only a few strong pulls to send Orlando over into bliss, spattering them both with thick pearly fluid. The feel of Orlando clamping around him was Viggo's undoing. He thrust in hard one last time and erupted, filling Orlando, and collapsing onto his limp body. They lay there, gasping for breath, both totally spent.

Finally getting some breath back, Viggo pulled from Orlando's body, causing his lover to whimper at the loss, and rolled to the side of the bed. Grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor, he wiped Orlando and himself clean, before gathering him against his chest. It felt so good to just be together again. Viggo couldn't remember when he'd felt so happy. Yawning, and snuggling Orlando closer, Viggo drifted off to sleep. Orlando lifted his head, kissing Viggo softly on the chin, and followed him off to sweet slumber. Thoughts of tomorrow, and being with the man he loved, drifted lazily through his mind

~end


End file.
